


Our Own Party

by EnchantHollow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Luka is a sweetheart, Marinette realizes that maybe her obsession for Adrien is unhealthy, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantHollow/pseuds/EnchantHollow
Summary: During Party Crasher, Marinette has some time to wander around after chatting with Fu. When Luka isn't fooled by her disguise, she realizes that she's embarrassing herself for Adrien... again. This upsetting revelation leaves Luka to comfort her as she fights not to break down in front of everyone.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Our Own Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this universe, the adults take a little longer to find the STATIONATION record in Party Crasher, and Marinette has a few moments to wander around instead of immediately getting roped into the dance.

Marinette, still trying to walk with wide steps, struts away from Master Fu. She doesn't want to draw attention away from him, after all, and besides, she's supposed to be looking for Adrien. She looks around, but she can't seem to spot him anywhere. 'Okay, why do guys have to be so tall?! How am I supposed to find Adrien in this crowd if I'm two feet shorter than everyone else?!'

She's about to try to climb the rock wall to get a better viewpoint when someone behind her whispers, "Hey, Marinette."

Marinette jumps about a foot in the air and spins, tripping over her feet as she does. She starts to pitch forward and prepares herself for a nasty collision with Adrien's expensive-looking hardwood floor when she is caught under the arms and hoisted back to her feet. Startled for the second time in a minute, she looks up into aqua eyes. Remembering that she's supposed to be incognito, she belatedly protests, "No, it's-a me, Marino."

Luka laughs as he steadies and releases her. "Okay, Marino. My mistake. My friend Marinette has those same pink pants, and I'm pretty sure she designed them." He leans closer. "And she has the same song in her heart; strange coincidence, right?"

Marinette sighs and grabs Luka by the arm, dragging him away from the crowd and up into Adrien's upstairs library. When she releases him and takes off her mustache goggles, she looks down at her feet in shame. To her frustration and further embarrassment, she feels tears welling in her eyes. One slips down her cheek, and she bites down a sob.

"Whoa, Marinette, are you okay? What's wrong? And why are you in disguise?"

This last question is the final straw, and a quiet sob rocks her slender frame. Her back hits the shelf behind her, and she slides down to the floor, letting her knees hide her face. Luka immediately kneels down in front of her and places a gentle, warm hand on her knee.

"Marinette? Talk to me. Is it something I said?" His hands itch for his guitar, feeling as though he's failing with his words, but he knows that now isn't the time to pull out his instrument. That would draw unwanted attention, and while he still doesn't understand why his friend was disguised, he can guess that she doesn't want to be seen right now, especially since she's crying. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Marinette. Is there something I can do to help?"

She lets out a wet chuckle from behind the barrier of her legs. The sound both gives him a little hope and makes him ache to write yet another song about her.

"You didn't upset me, Luka. I'm just an idiot."

"That's not true, Marinette; you're brilliant and wonderful. What's making you feel this way?"

"Oh, maybe the fact that I snuck into my friend's house in a terrible disguise because I was jealous of other people spending time with him without me? Or that I'm unwelcome here because I'm a girl. Or that my guy friends lied to me and the girls about where they were going today, and then I lied to them, too. And now I'm lying to everyone here by pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm making a fool of myself over Adrien. Again. That's all I seem to do lately, really."

When she finishes her rant, she drops her head again and wraps her arms around her knees, dislodging Luka's hand in the process.

"Wait, what do you mean you're not welcome here? You're Adrien's friend; why wouldn't you be welcome?"

She sniffs and looks up. "It's a guys-only party, Luka. I know I don't do a great job of being a girl sometimes, but I'm not a guy." Luka, stunned for a moment, looks around. 'She's right. There are only guys here, huh. Wait, what did she mean about not being a great girl?'

While Luka is trying to think of a response, Marinette rises shakily. "I guess I'd better get out of here before I embarrass myself even more. Clearly, I shouldn't be here, and I don't want to ruin the party."

Before she can walk away, Luka grabs her hand.

"Any party that can be ruined by you being there isn't one I want to be at, either." He gives her a small smile. "What do you say we go back to the Liberty and have a party of our own, no jerks who don't invite girls to parties allowed?" That gets a laugh out of her, but then her face falls.

"I… can't. I'm sorry, Luka, but I had promised the girls that we'd plant those trees, and I already bailed on them for one party."

Luka nods in understanding. "Then let's go plant some trees."

She looks up at him, surprised. "Luka, I can't ask you to do that. I'm the one who lied and ditched, not you. And you were probably having fun until I showed up and ruined it."

"Planting trees with you sounds like plenty of fun, Marinette. And then maybe we can invite the girls to an arboreal after-party. I'm sure Jules would love the excuse to dance with Rose. What do you say?" He squeezes her hand, and she blushes.

"Thank you, Luka. I'd love to."

"Well then, Marino, let's get going." He grins, and with his free hand, he places her goggles back on. She giggles in return and lets him lead her away.

When they get to the bottom of the stairs, however, Adrien grabs Marinette around the shoulders, saying something about a dance. She doesn't even notice Adrien's arm around her as she looks back at Luka; all she wants at that moment is to go back to him and leave.

Of course, the universe never seems to be on her side, and she trips in the middle of the dance she's been roped into. Her disguise is ruined, and she starts blushing in shame again. And then an akumatized villain bursts through the doors.

'Guess that party will have to wait,' Marinette thinks with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. I might add another chapter to this starting after the fight, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
